Team Torchwood
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: Jack Harkness had lost it all and just when he seemed to be gaining his life back a stranger tells him he needs to go back to where it all began. It just so happens others have gotten the same message. Will the world burn? or will Torchwood save the day?


Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be

Captain Jack Harkness never believed in the after-life because he knew exactly what was after death. He was the man who had died and been brought back by the Bad Wolf herself. He knew that all that would come is darkness but what he didn't know is that in the darkness something was changing.

As Jack finished his last drink he noticed someone staring at him long and hard. He was not one to like attention unless that attention led to something fun afterwards. He was a bit of a ladies-man, and a mans-man. It seemed the person wanted a word with Jack, and that seemed unusal for this time of year.

Jack was in a bar that only the deadliest and dirties people came to and the name was Hell. It was located just past the last remaining moon of Catheroid. People here left each other alone and this is what puzzled Jack. Why would they want his attention and why now? It was closing time and Jack usually stayed in the room upstairs. It was small cramped and the floor board creaked every five feet but it felt like home.

The stranger slowly followed him to his room and just as Jack raised a run to the stranger head, he laughed and smiled.

"Captain…that won't work on me. I'm what you would call immune to gun fire. I am only here to relay a message." The stranger was tall and wore an all black suit with a perfect white smile. If Jack had met him anywhere else he would have bought him a drink.

"Oh a message? Fancy that! I go away for awhile and someone just has to find me." Jack smiled and threw his coat on his bed.

"Very well I will make it short and sweet my pet. Something big is going to go down on your precious rock Earth and I suggest you get back there in time to help. I didn't want to warn you but my boss….he wants to see you burn." The grin on Jack's face turned sour and the stranger snapped his fingers.

He was gone in a flash and Jack was left with a bad taste in his mouth. He decided he might as well make a trip back. It had been over a year since he last stepped foot there.

Jack made his way down to the bartender's room a lad by the name of Finnbar and he handed him a large sum of money and a tender kiss. He knew he would not be back so he made sure his good-bye was for real.

Slowly but surely Jack made his way outside and typed in a few numbers to his Vortex Manipulator and it sparked a bit.

"Damn Thing! I thought I had you fixed!" And just as he spoke those last words he landed in front of two young men who would change his life forever.

"What the hell?" The shorter man yelled as he pointed his gun at Jack's head.

His name was Dean Winchester and he was something Jack had never encountered, a hunter. His brother Sam and him were on their latest case but came up short until now.

"Do you think…? Is he…? Are you…? Dean, maybe we should rethink this!" Sam sputtered out what he could as he wasn't really ready for a man to fall out of the sky and land in front of them.

"Sorry, boys, I don't think you are looking for me and I am certainly not looking for you!" Jack smiled and tried to move but Dean's gun was now pointed closer to Jack's face.

"Okay, you smirky son of a bitch! Who are you and who are you working for?" Dean yelled at the man as they moved their way into an alley way.

"Captain Jack Harkness and I used to work for Torchwood. Now put the gun down or shoot me. I am already having an off day and getting shot in the head would be a nice change."

"Well 'Captain' I think you better come with us!" Dean smiled as he ushered Jack closer to their car.

"I do not have time for this!" Jack frowned as he started to push his way through the boys.

Sam let him through but Dean would not budge.

"I am not kidding. You are coming with us. My friend, he told me to look out for a falling man from the sky. He said it would… it would be the sign that we've been looking for." Dean was frantic and began to lower his gun.

Jack looked at him oddly and looked towards the sky.

"Well, okay… if you are holding me hostage, handsome, can I get a name and a where we are?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We are in a small town just outside of Orlando. Now please, ignore Dean he is a bit broken up we just lost someone important to us." Sam shook Jack's hand as he flicked his hair out of his face.

"Well thanks, Sam, but I was talking to him!" Jack winked at Dean and looked at his wrist to make sure he had the right year.

Dean gave Jack a slight smirk but then shook his head and looked at Sam.

"Can you excuse us, Jack. Please don't go poofing off somewhere else we might just need you for a few seconds!" Sam pulled Dean aside and the two brothers began yelling at each other.

Jack liked the shorter brother so he decided he would stay and see the sights a bit first. The stranger didn't say where on Earth he had to be, so why not make a few pit stops before fixing the world.

The two brothers came back to Jack with large smiles on their faces and their guns put away.

"Sorry about all that. So, you said you work for Torchwood… is that code for something? A demon, maybe? Or an angel?" Dean slowly dropped the big words on Jack as he led him into their car.

"Nice car! Now Torchwood… We are… were top secret. It's just me now, and all I do is drink, fight, and save planets from things."

"Planets? Things? Please go on, Mister Harkins, I am ever so interested" Dean laughed and made a quick jester to his brother that maybe this man had been drinking.

Jack laughed and grabbed Dean close.

"Do you believe in aliens, Dean?"

"Ummm no, but I do believe in some other things that may be more important at the moment."

"Well Dean, Sam, you are about to have your world rocked. So I suggest either we part ways or you listen to me."

Jack was tired of humans thinking he was crazy. Aliens existed. Hell, he was an alien and these boys are talking about demons and angels. If anyone, they were the crazy ones.

Jack pressed a few buttons on the object on his wrist and quickly the three men were transported back to Hell.

"Now this is outer space! As you can see right there is a moon and these are the stars, and I am an alien. So if we can cut past the whole you are crazy talk, I have some questions for you two."

Just as quickly as they were there, they poofed back to the car.

"Well… son of a bitch!" Dean took a deep breath and aimed his gun at Jack's head. "No more mind games and flirting. Who do you work for?"

"Dean, calm down. I don't know of anything that could do what he just did other than an angel. And no angel is going to trick us into thinking aliens are real…okay maybe one but he seems legit look at the hardware on his wrist." Sam was tired of Dean jumping the gun.

All week Dean had been attacking people and lashing out at his brother. Jack was only the latest in a line of strangers that have been at gun point.

"Okay you want all of it, Dean? You want the exact reason of why I am here? I accidentally pressed a wrong button. I was meant to have landed in Cardiff quite aways away. I was safe at that bar and some stranger came up to me and told me Earth needed me or it would burn. I am just here to help." Jack pulled out his gun and bit his lip. He was tired of Dean already and he had only known him for ten minutes.

"Wait… a stranger? Dean, tell him about your stranger the one who told you the world was going to burn!" Sam began to jump as Dean put down his gun.

"Yeah, two days ago when I was being jumpy a guy I don't know pulled me aside and told me that something big was going down. And before I knew it he was gone. He did leave me with something though… a map with stars on it." Dean pulled out the map and Sam frowned.

"Oh, so you show a random spaceman the map but not me?"

"Dean… this map… I think I can use this to find what you and I both need." Jack grabbed the map and starting typing things into his Vortex Manipulator.

"Oh no, you don't Captain. If you are going anywhere with that map I am coming with you!" Dean grabbed Jack's wrist and clenched his fist.

"Alright." Jack smiled and before Sam knew it both his brother and Jack were gone.


End file.
